The present invention concerns an indicator button for indicating the switching position of a push-push or push button, type of electrical switch. A variety of different types of push-push switches are known and widely used in commerce. A common feature of these switches is that the movable contacts of the switch are coupled to a push rod which extends outside of the switch housing. The push rod is movable along its axis and when pushed inwardly is retained at its inner position by some known type of retaining or latch mechanism. In response to second inward pushing force, the push rod is released from its innermost position and is returned to its outermost position by appropriate spring means. At the innermost and outermost positions of the push rod, respective different combinations of switch contacts are made and/or broken, as the case may be.
It is desirable that the operator of electrical equipment and the user of an electrical appliance be able to tell at a glance which position the switch is in. A number of indicator or flag mechanisms have been devised to provide the desired visual indication of switch position. In most of the known types of push button position indicators, the indicator is built as an integral part of the switch, thus requiring special tooling and special assembly effort for the switch itself as well as for the indicator button. Additionally, very often a particular design of an indicator button is compatible only with a particular type of switch. This further increases the expense and effort incident to providing indicator means for different types of push-push switches.
According to the present invention, an indicator button for push-push switches is provided which is rather small and compact, is relatively simple and economical to construct, provides a readily discernable visual indication, and is reliable in operation. Furthermore, the same mechanism is adaptable for use on a wide variety of types of push-push switches, and is readily adapted for use on push rods of different shapes.